


Yandere Inertia x reader

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, This has a few dark spots but it does end happy, This is not a light yandere this is like stealing panties yandere, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Yandere, Yandere Inertia, threats of forced pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: The opposite of Bart Allen,inertia the evil speedster is a yandere and a poor girl (y/n) is the girl he is obsessed. What will she do. escape or...be forced to love him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything and this is my first yandere so... sorry if its bad. This is kinda like a description sorta and the next next chapter will be longer but this preview will be short

(y/n) noticed something was off. This whole month she felt like she was being watched 24/7. When she was awake-being watched,eating breakfast-being watched, learning school-being watched, helping at home-being watched, and the creepiest time she felt she was being watched was when she was sleeping. She even noticed that she panties were going missing. She was honestly getting scared. She swore she see’s a weird green blur when she wakes up once and awhile. She told her friend Bart Allen and he looked really concerned and started asking really weird questions. What is happening and why was he doing this?!


	2. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she feels like someone is watching her,and...stealing her panties!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please leave a comment and kudos.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* (y/n) hit the off button and slowly opened her eye’s,she saw a 16 year old blonde haired boy then she closed her eyes from being so tired then she realized that she just saw someone in her room,she jumped open and turned to see if she really saw a boy. She looked around to see nothing ‘huh I thought...i swore that I saw a boy there’ she thought as she went to take a shower. While she was taking a shower she kept feeling like someone was watching her. When she was to school,her good friend and neighbor *whisper* and crush,16 year old Bart Allen caught up with her “Hey Amanda, you ok you look nervous” Bart asked really fast as he normally does “Yeah um you probably don’t care bart it's nothing” she said not wanting to worry him. Bart didn’t believe that lie for 1 second “It sure doesn't sound ok,come on tell me” Bart begged with his puppy eyes,(y/n) laughed and said “ok but don’t tell anyone because it could be just my imagination but when I woke up I thought I saw a blonde haired boy watching me sleep but when I looked again nothing was there and I feel like I am being watched 24/7 now” Bart froze and Bart never froze but for the first time he froze, (y/n) waved her hand infront of him to see if he would blink “Did...did he look like me” Bart finally spoke after a few seconds of being froze “I didn’t really get a good look at him just the color”. They got to school and bart acted suspicious when he was around her,like he was looking for something.When school was over they walked home bart was extremely close to her.As (y/n) was entering her house bart looked around one last time,(y/n) went to her room to charge her phone(or ipod, or any device) when she charged it she looked around to see if she was right and she was,her panties that she purposely left out in the open were gone,someone was stealing her panties.Oh gosh she honestly prayed that she was wrong but nope she was right someone is stealing her panties and she wanted to vomit,she never thought she would have a stalker. Oh boy she was in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first yandere so it might not be be good.If you think I need to improve something please comment what I need to fix for later chapter's. and please leave a comment and kudos this and sorry this was so short,you see I have a lot of test's and I have been studying like crazy and its hard to write and study so...yeah. comment if this was good


	3. Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get caught in a fight and end up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short and how bad this chapter is, I promise the next chapter will be better

I told the police that someone was stealing my panties and they just said it was probably,can you believe that.  
Bart has been protective lately and I am extremely grateful but it gets tiring.Today he wasn’t able to walk me home. As I was walking home when I noticed a fight happening. The flash vs. Reverse Flash and Kid Flash vs. Inertia   
I ran to the closest store which was a target. I swore I saw Inertia look at me. I ran and hid in the women's clothes section hiding behind a clothes rack of short jeans.   
“ I bet you would look gorgeous in these Jean’s,don't you”   
Inertia was right behind me playing with my (y/hc). I scream as he grabs my arms and forces me up. Kid Flash came out of nowhere and took my other free arm  
“ let her go she has nothing to do with us”  
“ oh but you're wrong she does”   
Inertia tripped Kid Flash and grabbed me and held me bridle style and sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next will be better


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like your staying awhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my school quarter is over so I can write better Yandere yay

I screamed, pushing and kicking, trying to get Inertia to get tired of me and drop me off at home but of course, he didn’t, all he did was smile and held me tighter.   
It felt weird going in super speed. It felt like being in a race car that was in NASCAR. I put my arm around his neck so I wouldn’t fall off since I was scared he would drop me.  
What felt like hours of fear and confusion Inertia stopped. He brought me to a cold and desolate yet nice bedroom. The room looked like it belonged to a princess in the middle ages.It had old brick walls and had wooden floors, it had two windows that were covered with two planks of wood on both windows, it had no door. It had a beautiful bed in the middle of the room.  
Inertia finally lets me go.He gently set me down on my feet. I back away from him slowly, he takes a few steps towards me every time I took a step back.  
“Wh-where is the door,” I ask trying to think of an escape. He laughs and smiles  
“You really don’t get this do you, you are mine, this is your home, I have been planning this for months, you don’t need a door, I can just vibrate myself to get in and out, you can’t” his eyes looked insane with lust.  
“What are you talking about, you couldn’t have planned this I have never even met you,” I say trying to trick him to explain everything.  
“I knew when I saw you with Bart walking home from school you would be mine, At first I tried to forget you but I needed you, I tried to lessen the need for you by only having a taste of you from your..undergarments but it only worsened, it got so bad I realized I was in love”His eyes were insane, I felt my back hit the wall with fear knowing I was helpless. I can’t believe it I was right, someone was stealing my panties, and he was right in front of me.This boy(he is 16) is sick, he doesn’t love me, he is obsessed with me.I’ve read Yandere but I have never thought they were real.  
“You sick pervert, just leave me alone, You don’t love me you are just obsessed, I have no love for you”   
“....” *SLAP* He backhanded me so hard I fell to the floor. I put my hand on my left cheek trying to soothe the slap mark he left me  
“You little inconsiderate bitch, I don’t give a care in the world that you don’t love me because I know one day you will, you most likely won’t like me when we get married after a bit but by the time you are with child you will love me for making you a mother” He had hate-filled and insanity eyes with anger as he looked down on me.  
My heart stopped beating only for a second. This is worse then I thought, I hope The Flash and Kid Flash find me soon. Oh my gosh I can’t marry this maniac, I am only 16 and I haven’t even seen this boy beside the news.  
“ You are insane, The Flash and Kid Flash will find me before you can even touch me,” I said looking down to scared to look at him. He grabbed my arm and harshly yanked me up forcing me to stand bruising my (s/c) arm.  
“Neither of them will be able to find you, Darling, you don’t even know where you are” He was right I don’t even know where I am so how would they. He grabbed my chin and yanked me closer to him.He put his hand behind my head and forcefully kissed me. I screamed which was not able to be heard since my mouth was covered by his.  
He started trailing down from my lips to my neck sucking and obviously trying to give me a hickey  
“Thad I hope this doesn’t distract you from the task at hand, I only allowed you to keep her to distract and anger The Flashes little sidekick since he loves her as well” The Reverse Flash was behind Thad as he looked angrily at Inertia.Thad separated from my neck slowly and sighed. He turned to Eobard and pushed me out of Eobard’s sight.  
“She won’t I promise,” He said looking straight at Eobard.Eobard moved Inertia forcefully to look at me. He walked around me slowly, he grabbed my jaw and looked deeply into my eyes   
“You were right, she is beautiful possibly more beautiful than any of the girls any of the speedsters have dated”He backs away and vibrates through the stone wall. Inertia walked up to me and kissed me quickly   
“I’ll be back my dear,” he said as he left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and kudos


	5. I DON'T LOVE YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inertia comes back and brings something with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything

(BARTS POV)  
I don’t know what to do, where to go, or even who could help. (Y/n) is gone, I tried to keep Inertia away from her but of course, life thought otherwise. Inertia could have brought her anywhere.She is probably scared and alone, well hopefully alone and not with Inertia. 

(Y/n) pov  
I was looking to see if there were any secret doors or anything that can help me out when I was hugged from behind.   
“Hello my dear,” Inertia said, he started nibbling on my neck. I tried to get away from him by trying to run forward but Inertia grabbed my arm tight, so tight I wouldn't be surprised if he bruised me.  
“ just accept your mine,” he said as he walked forward, his forehead was on my forehead.  
“Please just let me go” he sighed and stepped back, he grabbed my hand and took out a gorgeous engagement ring and put it on my ring finger. I realized what he was doing, I pulled the ring off immediately and threw it to a wall  
“I told you I don't love you, I will never love you, and I will never marry you,” I said in anger, he just stared at me for a few minutes.  
*PUNCH*(y/n) screamed from the pain, her jaw hurt so bad and so did her elbow since she landed on it   
“YOU LITTLE BRAT,.JUST LISTEN OK, *breathe* I love you and you love me, you well...you just don’t know it yet,the wedding won’t be for a few months because I want everything to be perfect for us, your dress will be beautiful ,the songs will be perfect, and the food will be perfect, I’m thinking the honeymoon will be at Hawaii or maybe Paris.” (y/n) was crying on the floor just wanting to be in Bart’s arms away from this monster. Inertia walked and picked up the ring and walked over to her and kneeled to her height and took her hand. He put the ring on her ring finger.  
He saw her crying and panicked, he sped to and picked her up and hugged her  
“I’m sorry I had to punish you but that is the only way to get to your head, I’m so sorry it’s going to be ok, soon we will be married ” he cradled her almost lovingly but possessively.He picked her up bridal style and gently put her on the bed. He smiled and held her in a cradling position on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment if you enjoyed and kudos


	6. A what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short but it has a lot of drama

I don’t own anything

A few days later I was on my bed just crying hoping that The Flash came and got me out of here. I was on my bed when I heard Inertia vibrate.I didn’t even look behind me I knew he was there,I could hear his footsteps.   
“Go away Inertia” I say as I felt him touch my shoulder. I hear him sigh as I felt someone sit on the bed and touch my head.  
“ My dear why are you crying” He asked, (y/n) was furious. Why was she crying! She was kidnapped, had been kissed forcefully and has been engaged to a man she hated.  
“Because I want to be able to go outside” She said knowing she would get hurt if she said what she was really thinking.  
“Darling you don’t need to go outside,it’s dangerous,you could get hurt and besides how would we plan our wedding when you're outside” When Inertia said that (y/n) had an idea. She had more of a chance if she tried getting herself more chances outside.  
“Can we have the wedding outside” she asked thinking maybe she could have more of a chance to run. He looked at her with a straight face  
“Darling it’s great you are accepting that we are getting married but I can’t trust you outside”  
“Please just at least get some sunlight in here”  
“NO...I mean no ok just stop,you aren’t getting any chance to run...I can’t lose you” (y/n) thought for a moment, ‘what does he mean’. Inertia gets up and pulls me up. I saw a beautiful red heart top dress that was very fluffy.  
“Put this on we are going to a villain's ball”  
(Bart’s pov)  
I have to do this. I know who could help. I walk into a portal to see a empty bedroom that was small and had a tv and a small bed.  
“Bart what are doing here”  
“Mom I need your help”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos


	7. Ballroom

I don’t own anything  
(Bart pov)   
My mom was shocked to see me, I knew if I came back to my time there was a chance I would be killed but (y/n) was more important. I may have been sent to the 21 century because I was being hunted but I needed to save (y/n) and my mom’s help.  
“Mom, I..I fell in love but there is a problem, the woman I fell for has been kidnapped by Inertia and he is in love with her too”   
“Oh Bart I’m so sorry, don’t worry we will get her back”

(Back with Inertia and reader) 

(y/n) was looking in the mirror wearing a green heart-shaped dress. Her (h/c) hair was in a Chain Braid Chignon and had nice. Her (s/c) was clean. She looked beautiful( you are beautiful, don’t say you aren’t). She didn’t want to admit it but she looked good for a girl who had been kidnapped and harassed and was being forced to marry a man who was obsessed with her.   
“You look beautiful” Thad was behind her, she didn’t hear him come in but he snuck in on her a lot so she was used to it.   
“I want to go home” She felt homesick more than ever. Thad frowned and grabbed her from behind and forced her to face him.  
“This is your home” (y/n) was about to answer when an alarm noise went off on Thad’s wrist. He looked at his watch and turned it off. He smiled and picked her up bridal style. After a minute of running, he stopped at a fancy ballroom full of people dressed nicely. Thad let (y/n) down, everywhere she looked there was a person known to kill. (y/n) grabbed Thad’s hand in fear. Thad smiled   
“Don’t worry I will protect you” He put his arm around her arm and started walking down the stair class.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and like this


End file.
